Cinderella Boy
by Altherae
Summary: Cinderella story version male. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

CINDERELLA BOY

 **By : Amerin Hamada**

 **Pairings : Harry Potter x Hermione Granger**

 **James Potter x Lily Potter**

 **Disclaimer : Mrs.J.**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Pada suatu masa hiduplah seorang anak lelaki dari sebuah keluarga bahagia, anak itu bernama Harry. Ayah dan Ibunya sangat mencintainya, bagi mereka dia adalah seorang pangeran. Walaupun tanpa mahkota, istana, dan kekayaan. Dia adalah penguasa di sebuah mansion di tengah hutan, dikelilingi oleh orang yang sangat mencintainya.

Masa kecilnya sangat indah, setiap hari dia selalu bermain dan memberi makan pada hewan-hewan di sekitarnya, menurutnya hewan-hewan itu adalah teman terbaiknya.

"Ini tuan dan nyonya angsa makanlah," kata Harry kecil sambil melemparkan makanan unggas pada segerombolan angsa yang berebutan karena kelaparan.

"Apa kau yakin para hewan mengerti apa yang kau katakan?" tanya ibunya yang daritadi memperhatikan tingkah laku putranya tadi.

"Tentu saja _Mum_ , kenapa _Mum_ bertanya?" kata Harry dengan keheranan.

Lily hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan putra kecilnya, dia menghampiri Harry dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang sambil berkata.

"Karena, jika kita peduli pada mereka, mereka akan juga peduli padamu. Para peri yang melakukannya."

"Apa kau percaya pada peri?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja sayangku, mereka akan melindungimu jika kau berhati berani dan baik. Maka, kau harus memiliki sifat itu," Ujar Lily sambil memegang kedua tangan Harry "Apa kau berjanji pada Mum dan Dad?"

"Aku berjanji Mum, aku akan memiliki hati yang berani dan baik." Ujar Harry sambil memeluk Lily, wanita itu balas memeluknya.

Ayahnya, James, adalah seorang pedagang yang sukses. Setiap bulan dia berkeliling seluruh negeri untuk berdagang, walaupun sering berpergian, dia tidak pernah lupa dengan keluarga kecilnya. Setiap James akan pulang, Harry selalu menunggu di depan rumah sambil bermain.

"Aku pulang!" terdengar seruan yang Harry kenal adalah seruan ayahnya, maka ia berlari keluar rumah untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Aku pulang! Dimana istri dan anakku yang tercinta?" Seru James sambil menghentikkan kudanya sampai di teras rumah.

"Dad!" seru Harry berlari menuju ayahnya tak sabar untuk memeluknya.

"Harry, anakku!" James menggendong Harry "Astaga kau sudah semakin mirip denganku."

Harry hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, James menurunkan dia dan merogoh sesuatu di kantung mantelnya. Dan itu membuat Harry penasaran.

"Apa itu, Dad?" tanya Harry.

"Ini," kata James "adalah _golden snitch_ , aku menemukannya di dahan pohon." Lanjut James sambil memberikan bola emas bersayap pada Harry. Harry menerimanya dan memainkan bola emas itu. Masa kecilnya sangat indah dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Namun, kebahagian itu terenggut dari sebuah tragedi yang menyedihkan, suatu malam setelah James dan Lily membacakan cerita untuk Harry, James pingsan. Paginya, sambil menunggu ibunya keluar, Harry memainkan snitch-nya dengan murung. Dia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Lily keluar bersama seorang dokter, Harry memperhatikan wajah ibunya terlihat sedih. Lily menatap Harry dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, dear, ayahmu ingin berbicara denganmu."

Harry memegang tangan Lily, dan Lily menuntun Harry ke kamar. Di dalam dia melihat James bersandar di sofa dengan wajah yang pucat. Begitu melihat putranya, James berusaha tersenyum walaupun keadaannya sudah sekarat. Harry dan Lily duduk di sampingnya.

"Harry, _son_ , aku ingin memberitahu sebuah rahasia padamu," Kata James merangkul bahu Harry, dia hanya diam dan merasakan sentuhan ayahnya yang sudah lemah.

"Ada sebuah sihir yang sangat ajaib," kata James lemah "Sihir yang membantumu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari semua masalah." Lanjutnya sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

Harry yang daritadi hanya diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menangis.

"Apa itu, Dad?"

"Keberanian dan Kebaikan, kuasailah sihir itu dan suatu saat akan membantumu."

James batuk dan mengeluarkan darah,dan itu membuat bocah kecil itu terkejut. "Dad, kau-kau-"

"Tak apa nak, aku baik-baik saja," Kata James sambil mengelap tangan dan mulutnya dengan menggunakan tissue.

"Bisakah kau berjanji?" tanya James.

"Apapun itu, aku selalu berjanji." Isak Harry sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jagalah rumah ini apapun resikonya walaupun mungkin ibumu sudah bersamaku. Janji?"

"Aku berjanji Dad." Ujar Harry dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Dan aku minta maaf jika aku memiliki kesalahan, tolong maafkan aku." Kata James memohon.

"Tentu saja kami memaafkanmu, sweetheart." Lily menangis dan menghambur pelukan pada James, Harry juga menangis dan ikut memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap James, dan itu adalah kata terakhirnya sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan menutup matanya.

"Tidak! James!" isak Lily. Hari itu merupakan peristiwa terburuk yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu awalnya adalah tragedi namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi memori. Hari berganti hari dan tahun berganti tahun. Dan semakin banyak perubahan. Harry menjadi tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang ramah, pemberani, dan suka menolong. Itu karena janjinya pada almarhum ayahnya dan dia mempelajarinya.

Lily, walaupun usianya semakin bertambah, wajah cantiknya tidak terhapus begitu saja. Dia menginginkan perubahan dan dia ingin membicarakannya pada putranya. Maka, mereka berdua di ruang keluarga, Harry duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Terkadang dia suka membacakan cerita pada anak-anak pelayan di rumahnya, dan Lily duduk di sampingnya ikut mendengarkan.

"Dan akhirnya, tuan Toddlers hidup bahagia selamanya." Harry menutup buku yang mengisahkan petualangan pria yang mencari keadilan.

"Ah, aku suka sekali akhir bahagia, bukan begitu Mum?" ujarnya sambil menyimpan buku itu kembali ke rak.

"Tentu saja, my dear, duduklah aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Kata Lily.

Harry duduk di sampingnya lalu memegang tangan ibunya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau ingat Lucius?"

"Ya aku ingat, dia rekan bisnis Dad, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Harry.

"Istrinya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekarang hanya dirinya dan kedua orang putranya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku-" Lily berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Harry dengan khawatir.

Harry bisa merasakan kekhawatiran ibunya, maka ia meremas tangan ibunya dan menenangkannya.

"Mum, kau begitu kuatir ketika kau mengatakan itu, jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi apa artinya itu boleh?" tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja, asal itu membuat Mum bahagia." Harry memeluk Lily dengan sayang.

Lily hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anaknya. Namun di balik kebahagiaannya, masih ada setitik kecil kehawatirannya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **a\n : Hai! It's me again, Alhamdulillah, akhirnya fanfic Harmony shipper-nya akhirnya di buat juga. Mungkin para author membuat fanfic Cinderella versi cewek, jadi aku bikin versi cowok. Sooo...RnR-nya di sini ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Lily dan Harry berada di depan teras menunggu kedatangan anggota keluarga baru mereka. Lily benar-benar bahagia, karena ia kembali menemukan pasangan hidupnya lagi. Harry tak kalah senangnya, ia akhirnya memiliki dua saudara lelaki, jadi dia tidak kesepian. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah kereta kuda berwarna hitam berjalan memasuki rumah dan berhenti di samping mereka.

Pintu kereta itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria berwajah angkuh dan berambut pirang platina panjang membawa sebuah tongkat panjang, diikuti oleh kedua anaknya. Yang pertama penampilannya sangat mirip ayahnya namun rambutnya pendek, yang satunya berambut hitam. Mereka bertiga memandang sekeliling mereka dengan mengerinyitkan dahinya pada lingkungan barunya. Pria itu lalu menatap dan menghampiri Lily sedangkan dua pemuda itu menghampiri Harry.

"Lily," sapa pria itu "Sudah lama tidak bertemu semenjak di pemakaman James."

"Lucius, senang bertemu denganmu," balas Lily "Apa ini kedua anakmu?"

"Ya, perkenalkan ini Draco dan Theodore, dan siapa namamu nak?" pria bernama Lucius segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry.

"Namaku Harry, senang bertemu denganmu. Masuklah, kami akan menunjukan seisi ruangan rumah kami." Kata Harry sambil menunjukan pintu masuk.

"Well, kurasa itu akan menyenangkan." Ujar Lucius sambil tersenyum.

Mereka masuk dan menunjukan seisi ruangan pada ketiga pria itu, sampai tur mereka berakhir di ruang keluarga.

"Lily, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau putramu sangat tampan." Kata Lucius sambil mengelilingi seisi ruangan keluarga.

"Ya, dan dia sangat mirip James," Ujar Lily sambil duduk di sofa "Namun sifatnya sedikit lembut."

Draco dan Theodore mengelilingi ruangan yang di pandu oleh Harry, mereka hanya menatap seluruh isi ruangan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Berapa keluargamu tinggal di sini?" tanya Theodore.

"Well, keluarga kami sudah tinggal di sini selama 200 tahun, kami adalah generasi keempat dari keluarga kami." Ujar Harry.

"Wow, sudah lama sekali." Komentar Draco.

Lily akhirnya kembali menemukan seseorang yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang di rumahnya, dan Lucius _benar-benar_ membawanya.

Lucius mengundang beberapa teman-temannya untuk berpesta di rumah barunya. Ruang utama itu di penuhi oleh asap rokok, wiski, dan para pria yang mabuk. Lucius mengadakan judi besar-besaran dan Lucius meminta Harry melayani para tamunya. Itu membuat Harry merasa tak nyaman.

Harry memandangi sekeliling ruang tengah, yang tadinya sepi dan nyaman, kini ramai dan berantakan, Harry heran kenapa mereka bisa terhibur dengan pesta itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap pergi dan mencari ibunya, bersama ibunya dia merasa lebih baik.

Setelah mencari Lily di seluruh ruangan, Harry menemukannya di ruang kerja milik ayahnya dulu, dia melihat ibunya duduk sambil memegang bingkai berisi foto mendiang ayahnya. Pemuda itu menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mum, kau melewatkan pestanya." Katanya sambil memegang tangan Lily.

Lily meremas tangan Harry dan berkata, "Tidak apa, aku ingin ketenangan sejenak," Lily lalu menyimpan foto di rak, "Besok aku pergi keluar," katanya pada Harry.

"Tapi, Mum, bukankah besok kita akan piknik keluar," ujar Harry "kenapa kau harus pergi?" Harry berdiri dan memeluk ibunya.

"Aku harus mengambil hak waris ayahmu," Lily balas memeluk "Jika tidak diklaim, hak itu akan hangus."

"Kenapa harus Mum? Kenapa tidak yang lain?"

"Tidak bisa, hanya pihak keluarga yang mengambilnya."

Harry hanya pasrah mendengar jawaban ibunya, ia tidak rela ibunya pergi. Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki hanya ibunya, dia mencoba menahan tangis.

"Mum, berhati-hatilah di perjalanan oke?"

" _Shh_ , aku akan selalu waspada dear," Lily menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putranya "jangan menangis, apa yang kau inginkan saat aku kembali nanti?"

"Bawakan aku bunga Lily yang jatuh di pangkuanmu saat perjalanan pulang," Harry mencoba tersenyum "Dan aku akan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Dan itu mengartikan aku tidak ingin Mum jauh dariku." Harry menangis dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat, seakan jika melepaskan Lily dia akan pergi menjauh selamanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jauh, sweetheart," ujar Lily "aku akan selalu disini, sama seperti ayahmu, dia disini namun tidak terlihat."

"Kau sangat merindukannya bukan?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sangat merindukannya melebihi apa yang kau tanyakan."kata Lily.

Lucius berjalan menuju kamar tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan di ruang kerja James, maka ia bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia mendengar semuanya dan ia kesal ketika Lily berkata.

"Jika mereka mulai jahat padamu, kau harus bertahan dan tetap bersikap baik pada mereka."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Lucius akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan tapi lebih mengerikan yang Lily dan Harry duga.

.

.

.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, esoknya, setelah Lily berangkat, Lucius langsung menyuruh pemuda berkacamata tersebut untuk pindah kamar ke loteng, sementara Draco dan Theodore tidur di kamar tidurnya, hal itu di terima Harry dengan sabar. Lucius perlahan memperlakukannya bukan seperti anak melainkan pelayan.

Harry memutuskan, jika mereka tidak menerimanya dengan baik, lebih baik dia bergaul dengan pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan, ia ikut bertani dengan para petani atau berternak dengan para peternak. Mereka juga tidak menyukai tiga pendatang baru tersebut.

Ahh..ya. Aku lupa soal tiga pendatang baru tersebut, biar kuceritakan. Lucius adalah seorang pedagang sukses sama seperti James, ia hidup bahagia dengan istri pertamanya, Narcissa dan kedua putranya Draco dan Theodore. Namun, ia jatuh setelah istrinya meninggal berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ia menjadi penjudi dan pemabuk saat itu, dan itu menular pada anak-anaknya yang tadinya polos tersebut. Lucius menikahi Lily karena ia tahu, harta keluarga Lily dan James sangat banyak. Ia berpikir dengan menikahi Lily hidupnya berubah menjadi baik. Akan tetapi itu tidak sesuai yang diharapkannya, ia harus merawat anak semata wayang James dan Lily. Dan ia sangat benci itu.

Draco dan Theodore, adalah anak-anak Lucius yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Harry. Ketika ibu mereka masih hidup, mereka adalah anak-anak yang sopan dan polos, namun setelah ibunda mereka meninggal, mereka berubah menjadi pemalas dan egois karena terpengaruh dari sifat baru Lucius. Mereka juga tidak menyukai Harry dan tidak memperlakukannya seperti adik mereka sendiri, mereka sering mengejek jika pemuda itu sering membantu para pelayan. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka memiliki kekurangan seperti bodoh, tidak bisa bangun padi, dan mereka juga payah dalam bidang seni.

Dan itu terbukti saat di ruang keluarga, Theodore bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano, sedangkan Draco melukis sketsa ayahnya sendiri. Sayangnya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, mereka sangat payah dalam bidang seni. Banyak pelayan menutup telinga mereka karena suara dan permainan piano Theodore sangat mengerikan, dan Lucius hanya tersenyum kecut melihat hasil gambar Draco tidak seperti aslinya.

Harry yang memperhatikan itu hanya bisa menahan tawa, ia baru bisa tertawa jika ia sudah di dapur bersama para pelayan. Namun, itu bukanlah hiburannya.

Hiburannya adalah surat-surat dari ibunya dan berkuda mengelilingi hutan, itu benar-benar membahagiakannya. Kegiatan itu dia lakukan selama berminggu-minggu dan sampai akhirnya kabar duka kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat itu dia membereskan rumah dan terdengar suara ketukan pintu, cepat-cepat dia membuka pintunya dan berharap mungkin ibunya berada di depan. Namun apa yang di harapkan malah sebaliknya. Di hadapannya, berdirilah seorang petani yang bertubuh besar dengan raut wajah berduka. Harry merasa hal buruk kembali terjadi.

"Hagrid, apa ada kabar dari Mum?" tanya Harry dengan takut pada pria bertubuh besar yang bernama Hagrid tersebut. Hagrid menangis.

"Ibumu sakit ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, sekarang dia sudah meninggal," isak pria itu "selama itu dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, dan dia memberikan sesuatu padamu." Tambahnya seraya memberikan sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang pada Harry, dan dia segera menerimanya.

Harry membuka kotak tersebut. Isinya adalah setangkai bunga Lily yang masih segar dan surat-surat Harry yang ternyata Lily menyimpannya selama ia masih hidup. Harry menahan tangis dan mendongkak menatap Hagrid.

"Aku turut berduka cita, nak," Hagrid masih terisak "Ini pasti akan sulit bagimu."

"Terima kasih, Hagrid." Ujar Harry seraya menutup pintu pada Hagrid yang berbalik.

Setelah Hagrid pergi, Harry memunggungi pintu dan mulai menangis.

.

.

.

Lucius yang mengetahui kabar duka itu bukannya berduka malah memecat para pelayan di rumah. Alasannya itu akan menghemat pengeluaran, jadi, Harry benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Kini ia benar-benar menjadi pelayan rumah 'mereka'.

To Be Continued


End file.
